


圣诞节，雷吉斯、恩希尔、希里，以及其他

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Christmas Party, Family Feels, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 雷狼前提下的现代AU展开，大纲灭文，一发完就是想讲讲设想中这些人在现代社会的日常情景
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 7





	圣诞节，雷吉斯、恩希尔、希里，以及其他

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢扳手！！

  
希里在圣诞节前一个星期来到杰洛特和雷吉斯的家，她看起来有些忧郁，且十分踌躇，整个人惴惴不安地坐在沙发上放空自己。雷吉斯见状去厨房给她煮了一杯热巧克力，并用眼神示意杰洛特“和她谈谈”。十分钟之后雷吉斯在厨房听到客厅传来就杰洛特的声音：“什么——你再说一遍——！”  
考虑到杰洛特的人设，这声音已经接近于尖叫了。厨房里的吸血鬼淡定地擦掉洒到手上滚烫的热巧克力，继续竖起耳朵听着客厅的谈话。  
“别尖叫，杰洛特。”他听到希里也无奈提高了声音，“我也没有想到！”  
然后是杰洛特长叹了一口气，声音恢复正常，“好的，等一下。”雷吉斯敢保证杰洛特一定揉了揉自己的眉心，“你问了他，要不要来和你，来这里，过圣诞节。”  
希里没有回答，雷吉斯猜她点了点头。  
“然后，他答应了？”  
“是的，他答应了，我也没有想到。”希里拖长了音调，满是不敢置信，“我只是想客气一下，你懂的。也许他需要我表达一下这个意愿？”  
“难道他不忙吗？”杰洛特惊讶地说，“联邦议会什么的，还有他的商业帝国，天啊……希里，我知道他是你的父亲，但是这真的……”  
“很尴尬，我也是。”希里含糊地吐着气，大概是用两只手捂住了脸。雷吉斯听得出她语气中的懊恼，但不可否认，似乎也有一丝期待在里面。  
“好吧，好吧。”半晌过后，杰洛特沉着声音，“我想这也没什么，毕竟事情都过去那么久了。你甚至都和他重修旧好了。不过我是不会送他圣诞礼物的。”  
“哦，我想他对此也没有期待。”得到杰洛特的首肯，希里终于放轻松了一些，“不过我要强调一下，我和他还没有重修——什么好，只是生活总要继续，这是你们用行动教我的。”  
恰好雷吉斯端着三杯热巧克力走出厨房，他把双份奶油且缀满榛果和巧克力糖浆的那份递给希里，又把同样的一份给杰洛特，留给自己的一杯没有奶油且加了一份意式浓缩。一时间房间里只剩下享受热巧克力的长长叹息。半晌之后雷吉斯放下杯子，递给杰洛特和希里一人一张纸巾，“看来我们需要多准备一个人的餐具。”  
然后是杰洛特沮丧地哀嚎和希里的欢呼声，雷吉斯忍不住稍稍扬起了嘴角。  
正如希里所说，她和她的亲生父亲——恩希尔·恩瑞斯并没有重修旧好，甚至用“重修旧好”的概念来形容他们的父女关系都有些尴尬，毕竟从希里记事起她就和这位亲生父亲分隔两地，他的祖母卡兰瑟可没少在她耳边嘀咕关于她父亲的糟糕话。更别提后来发生的那一堆烂事。经过希里漫长的叛逆期和恩希尔突然醒悟般地示好，时隔多年之后，父女二人终究还是维持着一种不咸不淡的关系，离亲昵还差些距离，但总归还记得相互照应。最近几年希里总会在圣诞节前夕和恩希尔见上一面，交换一下圣诞礼物——恩希尔一定送她些昂贵的奢侈品，希里则是手写贺卡和一些实用的小东西。她前年送给恩希尔的钢笔，之后某次看电视发现恩希尔把钢笔别在了胸口，希里颇感安慰——和一顿高档餐厅的晚饭，一般隔天希里还会收到银行的收款通知，一笔没有太多，不会让希里觉得反感；也不会太少，让希里有些尴尬的数目。恩希尔连这个数字都拿捏的十分精准。  
今年希里临近大学毕业，她送给恩希尔的礼物是一份自己全优的成绩单，她保证恩希尔的嘴角比起往常上扬了五个像素点，而且还多喝了一杯佐餐红酒。以至于希里的心情也不由得更好了些，所以他们之后的对话十分和谐，且希里不得不承认，恩希尔与杰洛特，还有雷吉斯是非常不同的人，与他谈话中所学到的东西对于希里来说是一个全新的视角，是一些平日所接触不到的东西，这对希里来说很有吸引力。  
甜品过后恩希尔随意地问过希里今年的圣诞计划，其实他早就知道答案了——希里会在杰洛特和其伴侣的近郊别墅中渡过一个完美的圣诞节，和他们共同的朋友一起狂欢，庆祝新一年的到来。希里也如实地回答了恩希尔，“我等不及要听丹德里恩的新歌了。”希里欢快地说。她喝了几杯红酒，又吃下了两份甜点（恩希尔的那份也给了她），望着关系逐渐缓和的亲生父亲，觉得对方眉心上的结像是天生就长在那似的，希里忍不住撇了撇嘴，“不如……”她的话哽在喉间没有出口，手指不安地敲在桌面上，而恩希尔抬眼看着她，苍老的双眼中似乎有些疑惑，又有些期盼，“不如你也来和我们一起过圣诞节？”希里忍不住脱口而出了，她不确定自己所见的那双眼睛是不是她的错觉，但是问一下又有何妨呢？反正恩希尔忙得很，大概率不会——  
而后恩希尔挑起了眉头，看起来真的茫然了，他很快陷入了自己的沉思之中。直到希里以为结局必然如自己所预料的那般时，她看见恩希尔点了点头，郑重其事地对她说：“好。”  
“哦……”希里眨了眨眼，“这可真是……”  
“你以为我不会答应？”恩希尔轻笑一声，反问希里。  
“是啊。”希里耸了耸肩，“毕竟你们完全是两个世界的人，更别提你和杰洛特……”希里没有把话说完，严格地来说，恩希尔和杰洛特之间存在着不可跨越的仇恨鸿沟，但她不准备把一切都摆在桌上。  
“对于我来说那没什么，而且因为你的存在，早晚都要和他有所接触。”恩希尔放下酒杯，“他会介意吗？”  
“会——”希里快速地回答，“但我想那不是问题。”  
晚饭过后恩希尔命司机送希里回家，在希里下车前认真地对她说：“你还可以收回你的邀请。”  
“ 哦得了。”希里轻拍了一下恩希尔的手臂，满意地看恩希尔露出了很不适应的表情。“那么圣诞节见，我想我不需要告诉你地址，时间之后发到你的手机上。”  
恩希尔与她道别，而后看着希里走进大门，才缓缓地关上了车窗。  
之后的一个星期中希里抽出一天的时间同叶奈法和特莉丝逛街，又参加了叶奈法举办的一个小晚宴，处理了一些学业上的事情。她时不时和杰洛特联系，对方正发愁圣诞节要送雷吉斯点什么好，毕竟这位上了年纪的吸血鬼似乎没什么特别的欲望，而且对一切新鲜事物都充满兴趣。这样的话杰洛特送他什么都可以，但不管送什么都显得不够诚意。于是每年选择圣诞节礼物都成了杰洛特最苦恼的事情之一。希里指出不管你送什么雷吉斯都非常的开心，如果实在没有办法你可以听丹德里恩的意见，把自己打包放进箱子里。我知道一家内衣款式很适合你。  
“那你都送恩希尔什么？”杰洛特无视了希里的调侃，无奈地向希里寻求参考意见。  
“每个人都有的手写贺卡。”希里回忆着，“钢笔，袖口，什么的，叶奈法会帮我挑一些。还有每年我的全优成绩单。”  
“毫无参考价值，这些我都送过了……等一下，”杰洛特发出叹气，然后盯着希里皱眉，“为什么我没收到过你的成绩单？”  
“你在乎这个？”希里眨了眨眼，“去年我打靶百发百中之后你几乎就再没教过我什么了。”  
“不是真的在意，我知道你一定做得很好。只是……”杰洛特欲言又止。  
“只是？”  
杰洛特沉默了几秒，仰躺在沙发上，希里对他翻了个白眼。  
  
圣诞节当天希里早早赶到了杰洛特那，一方面是要帮忙布置房间，一方面自然是——“你告诉大家了吗？”希里把最后一颗星星挂在圣诞树上，装作漫不经心的样子问杰洛特。  
“什么？哦，恩希尔？”杰洛特手上的动作顿了一下，“当然。”  
希里翻了个白眼，她回头瞥了一眼正在厨房备餐的雷吉斯，凑到杰洛特的耳边压低声音问道：“你给雷吉斯准备了什么礼物？”  
杰洛特也同样瞥了一眼雷吉斯的背影，“不。”他说。  
“不什么？”  
杰洛特指了下自己的耳朵，“他能听见。”  
“哦，讨厌的吸血鬼。”  
杰洛特笑出了声。  
天色将暗时门铃第一次响起。杰洛特疑惑皱眉的同时看向了希里，“丹德里恩他们不会来这么早，所以……”  
“我去开门！”希里从沙发上跳下来，蹦蹦跳跳地穿上拖鞋，“杰洛特？记得……”  
“我不会杀了他，放心。”  
“哦，我真爱你。”希里亲了亲杰洛特的脸颊，“谢谢。”  
果不其然，两分钟之后杰洛特起身迎接了恩希尔·恩瑞斯——商业巨头，联邦议员，明年总统大选的强力参与者，等等一系列杰洛特记不得的头衔，“嗨。”杰洛特抱着手臂，面无表情地说。  
恩希尔一样面无表情，他对杰洛特微微颔首，似乎已经是他能表达出的最大敬意。气氛一时间如所有人所预料的那般：尴尬。  
希里肉眼可见地叹了口气，她对雷吉斯晃了晃手中包装精致的酒瓶，“恩希尔带了礼物。”  
雷吉斯用围裙擦了擦手，接过希里递来的酒瓶。杰洛特在一旁后知后觉般对恩希尔介绍道：“这位是埃米尔·雷吉斯，我的伴侣。雷吉斯，你应该知道这位，恩希尔。”  
恩希尔同样对雷吉斯微微颔首，雷吉斯则扬起了一个没有露出牙齿的笑容。  
“我还以为我会见到叶奈法，侦探。”恩希尔慢条斯理地对杰洛特说。  
希里在杰洛特瞪恩希尔之前拍了一下他的手臂。  
事已至此，希里把恩希尔安排在一个单人沙发上。“你想喝点什么？茶？咖啡？还是你现在就需要喝一杯？”  
恩希尔严肃地看了希里一眼，“茶就可以了。”  
好吧，希里转身离开，而后又听到了恩希尔一声清咳。“威士忌吧。”  
希里对他比了个ok。  
之后最先到达的是米尔瓦和安古兰，她们对于突然参与其中的陌生人并没有反应，只听说恩希尔是希里的亲生父亲，打过招呼之后就没再说话。  
“他看起来非常眼熟。”安古兰嚼着棉花糖说。  
“你可能在电视上见过他。”米尔瓦回答。  
然后是卡希尔。他在院门口伫立良久。作为前任恩希尔保镖，他对恩希尔的车再熟悉不过了——或许只是希里开过来的，卡希尔想，他深吸了一口气，恩希尔自己完全没有道理出现在这，不是吗？  
最后姗姗来迟的是丹德里恩。  
“这就是你他妈说的神秘人物？”丹德里恩对杰洛特喊道，“希里，我不是故意对你父亲没有礼貌，以及恩瑞斯先生，我不是针对你。只是你，杰洛特，你应该提前告诉我！而不是让我现在这样……”他看了看自己穿着的红色圣诞毛衣，声音又提高了一些，“我甚至没有准备礼物。”  
“他向来在意自己在有权势的人面前的形象。”希里小声对恩希尔解释道，“何况那件圣诞毛衣真的傻透了。”  
恩希尔微不可察地点了点头以表示赞同。  
  
恩希尔本无意与在座的各位沟通。他会在此处纯属心血来潮，他清楚希里向他提出邀请时应当也是这种情绪。最近几年他用尽全力缓和自己和亲生女儿之间的关系，并且发现这个过程比他想象的还要力不从心。就算是希里已经愿意和他保持联络，时常一起吃顿晚餐，他也并不敢和希里提起一句过去的事情——只要二者还之间存在禁忌，便永远不可能真的亲密。  
不过恩希尔相信时间可以解决一切，更何况他难得诚挚。  
在希里向他提出这个圣诞邀请起初，恩希尔觉得十分荒谬，这其中的原因不言而喻。他熟识希里的另一名父亲，利维亚的杰洛特，私家侦探，白狼，或许还有其他的常人不可探究的身份，毕竟他很多年前就和杰洛特有过交情，而二十年过后杰洛特的样貌没有丝毫的变化，更别说那双非人类的眼睛。但恩希尔是一名政治家，他清楚这个世界上有许多不为人知的事物，探究其中的奥妙只会引火烧身。他知道自己的首席律师叶奈法就会一些超自然的把戏，而且用此帮他解决了不少的麻烦。所以他何必过问如何做到呢，只要结果是他想要的便可以了。如此一来，又因种种前尘，他始终觉得自己不会再和杰洛特有任何的交集。直到希里问他：“不如你也来和我们一起过圣诞节？”这让恩希尔看见了事情另一种可能。如果叶奈法可以为恩希尔所用，那为什么杰洛特不能呢？人们总有各种各样的欲望，只要拿出足够的筹码，他相信杰洛特也不能免俗。更何况他和杰洛特有一个最大的共同点，一个可以让他们毫无顾忌地站在同一战线的存在——希里。  
他不动声色地观察着每一位来客。丹德里恩，一位在youtube上有上千万粉丝的音乐创作人，有着极高的曝光度，轻易就可以煽动不少年轻人的思考方向；米尔瓦，她开的拳场是城中的地下信息集散地，且在其中有着自己的地位；安古兰，她年纪尚轻，但早就在社会中摸爬滚打多年，也有着自己的一身本领；还有卡希尔，他的前任保镖，退役军官，的确是一位值得钦佩的年轻人。唯有那位杰洛特的伴侣，看起来年纪颇大的埃米尔·雷吉斯他不甚了解。就算是已经提前做过调查，得到的消息也少之甚少。他只知道埃米尔·雷吉斯在城中经营着一家不大的咖啡店，平日里深居简出，再无其他。  
恩希尔放下手中的酒杯，杯中威士忌的成色和味道都美妙极了，他忍不住问过希里，得到的答案却是这酒是雷吉斯亲手酿造的。他敢肯定这威士忌的年份至少在三十年以上，而市面上能买到的此年份存酒都和他手里这杯相差甚远。雷吉斯看起来也不过五十岁上下，要是他二十岁就能酿出如此精妙的威士忌，那他的家底和渊源想必也不可小觑。  
恩希尔发现一切比她想象的还要有趣。他看向正在和安古兰交谈的希里，她们说到一些时下正流行的玩意，忍不住捧腹大笑，在沙发上挤成一团，一旁的丹德里恩不甘示弱，快速地加入到话题之中，他们又调侃了几句，而后丹德里恩欢快地站起身，拿起了自己带来的吉他，开始演奏起来。  
值得庆幸的是，他的音乐品味显然与毛衣品味相反，难怪人们对此津津乐道呢。  
  
晚餐基本由雷吉斯所做，小院子里的每一种香草都被放置在合适的地方。绑着迷迭香，内里塞满大蒜和柠檬的烤鸡香气扑鼻；洒满百里香和罗勒的炖牛肉色泽鲜艳；鹅肝夹层的惠灵顿牛排外酥里嫩，火候适中，三星米其林也不过如此，还有各种各样的特色菜式，连见多识广的恩希尔都是头一次见到。雷吉斯又拿上了一瓶没有标签的葡萄酒佐餐，那酒的味道再次地出乎了恩希尔的意料。  
“这也是你自己酿的？”恩希尔举起酒杯，观察着杯中如鲜亮的红玫瑰般剔透的液体。  
“是的，我想你们会喜欢。”雷吉斯含蓄地笑了一下，“你带来的那瓶红酒也相当不错，是一份非常昂贵的礼物。”  
“和这个比那什么都不是。”恩希尔轻轻摇头，试探性地问道：“你来自某个酿酒的世家？”  
“不，个人兴趣使然。”雷吉斯回答，“我还有一些库存，你可以带回去继续品尝。作为今晚的回礼。”  
“哦，我会提醒你擦掉酒瓶上的指纹。”杰洛特的叉子划过瓷盘，他对恩希尔露出一个微妙的笑容，“别太在意，恩希尔，不针对你。”  
“当然。”恩希尔对杰洛特举起酒杯，他笑着说：“谁让我现在在你的地盘里呢。”  
他们在希里的怂恿下碰杯以作（暂时的）言和，那之后的气氛却比之前还要好得多。恩希尔与雷吉斯谈起酿酒，说自己在某处的庄园也有一些酿酒设备，但成品一直不尽人意，并暗示雷吉斯要是有意向赚一笔小钱，有空可前往他的庄园坐坐。并且，在座的各位都可以随行。这些话还未等雷吉斯回答，安古兰就已经兴致勃勃地表达出了自己的兴趣。  
“希里！你有一个庄园！”  
“哦……可那不是我的庄园。”  
“你父亲的庄园，难道不是你的庄园吗？”  
希里为难的看向了恩希尔，恩希尔则笑着表示赞同，“她说的没错。那以后都是你的庄园，你快要毕业，也该接触并了解自己未来的财产了。”  
这正好也为丹德里恩提供了新的视频素材，他说自己可以拍摄几期庄园、度假、酿酒为题材的vlog，以填补他的灵感缺失期。这个话题延续到了晚饭过后，希里似乎因为恩希尔愿意接纳她的朋友感到非常的开心，她本想帮助雷吉斯和杰洛特收拾好餐桌，却被杰洛特拦下，赶回了客厅。  
于是希里回到客厅琢磨了一会儿，又跳起来回到了厨房。她站在不远处安静地看了片刻杰洛特和雷吉斯并肩而立的背影。如恩希尔所说，她也曾以为杰洛特身边的人会是叶奈法，但是现在杰洛特和叶奈法各自安好，她也非常满足。  
忙完手中事情的雷吉斯回过头看她，“希里。”希里猛地回神，“需要果汁吗？”  
“不。”她走到杰洛特和雷吉斯的中间，两只手揽住二人的肩膀，“我只是想来说，呃，谢谢。”  
杰洛特把手中的盘子放进水池中，扬起的水花溅在希里脸上，希里笑出了声。  
“你生气了吗？杰洛特？”希里说。  
“不，我没有生气。”杰洛特长叹了一口气，“那些听起来很不错，什么庄园、度假、酿酒，没人能拒绝。而且我想要相信那些都是恩希尔为了讨好你才做的。只是……”  
“只是？”  
“希里，你父亲是一个很复杂的人。而且他还和更复杂的政治搅合在一起。他的权利，他的地位让他拥有这一切，也有可能在瞬间让他失去这一切。”  
“哦，这些我都懂。”希里轻柔地说，“我明白你只是担心我，但是我已经长大了，还记得吗？”  
杰洛特给了希里一个理解但不赞同的眼神，希里翻了个白眼，“而且要是我不够强大，我还有你和雷吉斯不是吗？”  
她听到雷吉斯在一旁发出闷闷地笑声，“还有米尔瓦、安古兰、卡希尔、丹德里恩、叶奈法、特莉丝、卓尔坦、兰伯特、艾斯凯尔，哦，还有狄拉夫。雷吉斯，狄拉夫愿意帮忙吗？”  
雷吉斯煞有介事点点头，笑容几乎掩盖不住自己的尖牙，“我敢保证，狄拉夫乐意至极。”  
  
交换礼物向来都是每年圣诞节最有意思的保留节目。在丹德里恩发出第一次尖叫过后，本兴致寥寥无法参与其中的恩希尔也围观了起来。  
“安古兰！”丹德里恩拿出盒子里的东西，用力摇晃了几下，“这是什么意思？！”  
“我觉得非常好用，所以分享给你。”安古兰认真地回答，“省得你总看来欲求不满的样子。”  
“什么？我没有欲求不满！有很多女人乐意陪我！而且为什么要送我一根假阳X！我不是GAY！”丹德里恩气急败坏地说，又转向雷吉斯和杰洛特解释说，“没有不尊重同性恋的意思，但我不是。”  
“别磨磨唧唧，试一下，没准你会爱上它。”米尔瓦不顾丹德里恩的哀嚎，在一旁添油加醋。  
“那杰洛特的名声可比我大多，你也送他这个吗?”  
杰洛特适时地拆开了安古兰给他的圣诞礼物，是一个大约两英寸宽的皮质项圈。杰洛特几乎哭笑不得，“好吧，也没好到哪去。”  
“我这叫对症下药，杰洛特有雷吉斯了，显然不需要你手里的东西。我相信雷吉斯能满足他。是吧，雷吉斯？”  
雷吉斯低下头，摸了摸自己的鼻子，“哦闭嘴吧，安古兰！”杰洛特生平第一次发出了媲美丹德里恩的哀嚎。  
自然，他们每个人都收到了安古兰为他们“量身挑选”的情趣用品；卡希尔选了些实用的物什；丹德里恩为每个人都写了一首诗；雷吉斯则送了很多本书；希里挑选了些合适的胸针，附带一张手写贺卡；米尔瓦拿出了些看着古旧又奇怪的挂件，“是护身符，从老家学来的。”  
直到杰洛特，“我从不对他的礼物抱有期望，而且基本都是雷吉斯帮他挑的。”丹德里恩嘟囔道。果不其然，他收到了一本制作精良的牛皮外封笔记本，一看就是雷吉斯的品味。  
出乎意料的是，杰洛特送了雷吉斯一把小提琴。雷吉斯对此喜爱有加，并在话中暗示了杰洛特这是长久以来他从杰洛特那收到的最好的圣诞礼物。回忆起刚开始那几年雷吉斯收到的“狮鹫兽的头颅标本”，“叉尾龙的蛋”等等之类的东西，雷吉斯发出如此感叹也不为过。  
“如果我知道你富有的亲生父亲会出现在这，也许我会换个礼物，不过既然如此……”杰洛特掏了掏自己的裤兜，拿出一个反着光的小东西。他利索地扔给希里，看着对方接住，然后表情开始发生变化。  
那是一把不算小巧的钥匙。“这是我想的那个东西吗？”希里的嘴几乎合不上了，她对着钥匙不雅地瞪着眼，“真的？”  
“当然，就在后院，你可以去看看了。”杰洛特因为希里的表情变化显得颇为得意，甚至挑衅地看了看恩希尔。  
希里尖叫了一声，冲出房子，安古兰紧随其后。直到换好鞋子希里才想起来回头对杰洛特喊道，“我要爱死你了！”  
杰洛特耸了耸肩，“我也是。”  
恩希尔在这时凑得离杰洛特近了一些，他皱着眉头看着窗外的希里，“你送了她一辆摩托车？”  
“是啊，她早想要了。我也答应过她。”应当是因为希里太过高兴，所以杰洛特难得没有对恩希尔冷言相向。“你也知道？”  
而恩希尔叹了一口气，“我本想作为毕业礼物送给她。”  
“如果你不介意的话，恩希尔，你还可以给她很多东西。”沉默片刻后，杰洛特缓缓说道，“不光在于金钱和财富，希里还有很多需要学习的东西，从不同的层次，和不同的角度。至于你还与多少时间，那只在于你如何去做了。”  
他看着恩希尔，金色的眼中是恩希尔从未见过的认真神色，平静且充满了力量。恩希尔毫不畏惧地直视回去，“你是在威胁我吗？杰洛特。”  
“不。”他说完这个词后收回了目光，“只是一个忠告，为了希里。”  
恩希尔没再说什么，看起来倒是释然了一些，“看来这次输给你了，也许我该考虑换一件礼物了。”  
杰洛特又露出了之前那般得意的笑容，这让恩希尔嘴角抽搐了几下。  
“不如一辆兰博基尼？”  
“哦，认真的？”杰洛特不敢置信地看向恩希尔，“恩希尔，我真的讨厌你。”  
“是啊，侦探，我也是。”  
  
趁着年轻人在外面玩闹时，屋中只剩了杰洛特、雷吉斯，和恩希尔三人。雷吉斯上了些切好的芝士和火腿，又拿出了两瓶葡萄酒。经过今天所发生的一切，他们三人坐在一起品尝美酒似乎已经不再值得惊奇了。  
几杯下肚后，恩希尔认真地问道：“你有想过让这酒流入市场吗？”  
“不，从没有。”杰洛特率先替雷吉斯回答，“如果他想，他早就这么做了。”  
雷吉斯轻笑了一声，“如杰洛特所说，我并不准备这么做。”  
“实在非常可惜。”恩希尔故作深沉地长叹了一声。  
“别以为你能诱惑雷吉斯，你的伎俩对他不会产生效果。”杰洛特说，语气中却带着调笑，而后他看着雷吉斯认真地说：“他是不同的。”  
“哦？是吗？”恩希尔扬起一条眉毛，“看来我需要加大筹码了。”  
他们谈起了希里——恩希尔主动打开了这个话题，他向杰洛特询问起希里在他身边成长那几年的事情，而杰洛特重重地哼了一声。“她非常的聪明，且相当的敏感，我想是托你的福。”话虽如此，杰洛特还是书房的角落里翻出了厚厚的一本相册，郑重地交到恩希尔的手里。一时间房间里只剩下壁炉火焰的劈啪作响。许久之后，恩希尔指着一张希里的单人照，上面的女孩看起来不过十四五岁，身上沾满了泥巴，却笑得非常开心。  
“我能……？”  
杰洛特眯起了眼睛，片刻后泄气一般地说：“好吧，好吧。”他抽出恩希尔所指的那张照片，“不能拿走原件，但我可以影印一份给你。”  
那张照片就像是一把钥匙，他们终于开始聊起酒和希里之外的其他事情，且一发而不可收拾——“现在我们开始讨论法律和正义了吗？”杰洛特摸了摸自己的下巴，看起来一边是不敢置信，一边是饶有兴致。  
“如我所说，法律不等于正义。法律是一种非常不完善的机制。就算经过和人类历史一样漫长的演化，它依然并不完善，所有的漏洞都由受害者来提醒人们填补，这是一种非常残忍的自然行为，正如没有任何知识先行于经验。”雷吉斯慢吞吞地说，“我想在座的各位应当相当清楚这个道理。”  
“事实上，我理解你的看法，但是我不得不说，法律必须等于正义。”恩希尔淡淡地说，在杰洛特一脸忍无可忍时解释道：“我的看法不光关乎于我的个人医院，诸位，我是个政治家。如果连我都说出法律不等于正义，那对于民众的影响有害而无利。”  
“哦，政治形象balabalabal积极向上balabalabala。”杰洛特翻了个白眼，“等下，所以你其实赞同雷吉斯的意思，但碍于身份不能这么表达？”  
“所有的声音都需要被听见，而且某种程度上，理性之声比思想更重要。*”恩希尔一摊手，“那你呢，杰洛特，你的看法？”  
“我的看法？”杰洛特嗤笑一声，“好吧，我的看法。我的看法就是我他妈不在乎你们讲的法律，我是一名……”他顿了一下。“侦探。而雷吉斯……是雷吉斯。我们不会打扰任何人，不会伤害任何人，我只要求其他人也别来烦我就行了。”  
“杰洛特，杰洛特。”恩希尔摇了摇头，他面无表情，看着杰洛特的眼神却满是不可思议，“你能活到现在，真是个奇迹。”  
“我向来运气好。”杰洛特不以为然地说，“怎么，当初没有坚持杀死我非常的后悔？”  
恩希尔扬起了嘴角，“只剩下那么一点点了。”  
  
天下没有不散的筵席。几位与杰洛特和雷吉斯非常熟识的朋友今夜会在这里住下，吃过明天的早餐再走。希里更是一直留有自己的房间，只是这里距离城市稍远，希里不怎么在这住而已。只有恩希尔，他喝了不少酒，不应当自己开车回家，雷吉斯表示自己也为他预留了客房，要是不介意，可以在这住下。而恩希尔礼貌地婉拒了雷吉斯的友好意见，表示自己叫了Uber，车留在这里，明天会派人来取走。  
他非常认真地和所有人道了别。希里亲吻了他的脸颊，并叮嘱他注意安全。  
恩希尔走后，希里映着昏黄的路灯与杰洛特看着飘起的小雪。“我本以为我搞砸了这个圣诞节。”  
杰洛特笑着说：“你没有吗？”  
“被你说的我都有点不太确定了，但是我想，没有。”希里说，“听雷吉斯说你们聊得不错？”  
“不如说是雷吉斯自己聊得不错。”杰洛特无奈地说。  
他们又在外面站了一会儿，就像是沉醉在人生寥寥无几的寂静中。直到希里觉得手脚被冻得发麻，她才使劲地跺了跺脚，大声地说：“圣诞快乐，杰洛特。”  
杰洛特笑了一声，“你刚刚已经说过了，很多遍。”  
“所以再说一次也没什么。”希里搓了搓手，“等等，你对雷吉斯说了什么？”  
“圣诞快乐？当然。”  
“不！”  
杰洛特不明所以地看着希里，希里则气急败坏地推着杰洛特回到屋中。“去告诉他我爱你！快去！”  
“什么……”杰洛特疑惑地被希里推进了屋，“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，这是你应该做的，你难道想要雷吉斯和你分手吗？”  
“雷吉斯不会因为我没有对他说我爱你就和我分手，希里。”  
“你有恃无恐的样子真让人讨厌。”希里抱着手臂，满脸气愤，“听我的，杰洛特，去做！”  
“………………”杰洛特停顿了一下，“好吧，等下我们回房间，我一定会说。”  
“现在就去。”希里严肃地对杰洛特说，又对着雷吉斯的背影喊道：“雷吉斯！杰洛特有话要对你说！”  
“嘿，希里。你还记得雷吉斯是吸血鬼吗？他早就听到咱们的对话了。”  
“这对你有影响吗？”  
此时雷吉斯应声走向杰洛特，希里对他眨了眨眼，快速地离开了现场。  
  
END  
  
  
*聊天的时候扳手说的，感谢扳手again  
  
  
傲骨贤妻老雷  
有几个没写出来没地方塞的剧情，卡西送希里的礼物希里非常喜欢，她亲了卡西的脸颊  
被两个老父亲瞪视的卡西：汗毛倒竖，浑身发冷  
  
雷吉斯家里这一票都对ZZ不太行，但他自己是个什么都好奇的主儿，所以遇到从政的恩希尔，应该挺有聊，聊到上头恩希尔对雷吉斯抛出了橄榄枝，给出了更多的筹码，希望雷吉斯能加入他背后的团队，雷吉斯说他会问问杰洛特的意见，实际上就是婉拒了。  
雷吉斯：我以为我的看法对于你来说……过于，emmm，自由主义？  
恩希尔：我们都是自由主义，而且我的团队需要不一样的血液。  
“不一样的血液”，老雷听起来有点微妙双关了。  
然而老雷不会选择涉政，“这无益于我的立场”  
杰洛特：那恩希尔的邀请你怎么看？  
雷吉斯：我想他只是开了个玩笑。

第二年圣诞节希里再次邀请了恩希尔，恩希尔拒绝了  
  
又及，第二天送走所有客人的老夫老妻才可以doi  
杰洛特：这帮王八蛋总算都滚了  
  
Q：为什么恩希尔没有司机？  
A：因为是圣诞节，司机也回家了。要是想写出恩希尔比较柔软的一面，资本主义的剥削就不能无处不在。当然，你可以脑补恩希尔的司机就在外面等着，只不过他没说罢了。  
  
有疑问欢迎留言，匿名提问箱也行  
提问箱点我，欢迎闲聊  


**Author's Note:**

> 傲骨贤妻老雷  
> 有几个没写出来没地方塞的剧情，卡西送希里的礼物希里非常喜欢，她亲了卡西的脸颊  
> 被两个老父亲瞪视的卡西：汗毛倒竖，浑身发冷  
>    
> 雷吉斯家里这一票都对ZZ不太行，但他自己是个什么都好奇的主儿，所以遇到从政的恩希尔，应该挺有聊，聊到上头恩希尔对雷吉斯抛出了橄榄枝，给出了更多的筹码，希望雷吉斯能加入他背后的团队，雷吉斯说他会问问杰洛特的意见，实际上就是婉拒了。  
> 雷吉斯：我以为我的看法对于你来说……过于，emmm，自由主义？  
> 恩希尔：我们都是自由主义，而且我的团队需要不一样的血液。  
> “不一样的血液”，老雷听起来有点微妙双关了。  
> 然而老雷不会选择涉政，“这无益于我的立场”  
> 杰洛特：那恩希尔的邀请你怎么看？  
> 雷吉斯：我想他只是开了个玩笑。
> 
> 第二年圣诞节希里再次邀请了恩希尔，恩希尔拒绝了  
>    
> 又及，第二天送走所有客人的老夫老妻才可以doi  
> 杰洛特：这帮王八蛋总算都滚了  
>    
> Q：为什么恩希尔没有司机？  
> A：因为是圣诞节，司机也回家了。要是想写出恩希尔比较柔软的一面，资本主义的剥削就不能无处不在。当然，你可以脑补恩希尔的司机就在外面等着，只不过他没说罢了。  
> 


End file.
